Queen of Spades
by Lyrical Logic
Summary: Someone's playing a dangerous game and as the pieces move forward, four women fight to find them selves and the ties that bind them together. AU, WIP, Leah, Bella, Nessie, OC. Previously Fighting Solstice
1. ARCHIVE ONE Honesty

Bada bing

Well its no longer my first so I have no idea what goes here...

Warnings- None yet, some coming

Disclaimer-I do not own content used of referred to in this fan fic.

Notes- I have no Beta currently and am in the market for a new one, if anyone's interested please tell me. Also this is a rewrite of Breaking Dawn from Book 3 so very AU its not funny.

**Okay, Rewrite Fixing Powers GO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fighting solstice**

By ~shoes~

Betaed by

Chapter one- Honesty

* * *

God knows I've never been honest.

Not to Charlie

Not to Alice

Certainly not to Edward

If I had told them what it really felt like, being the only one to know such a large secret would they have let me carry on here, in Forks being little old me? Or would they whisk me away without a second thought –though with Edwards's ability to read minds that would've been impossible- for Charlie or Renée?

God, what a stupid question

Of _course_ they would think of Charlie and Renée. They always thought of everything, planned for everything. They had the time –and means- to do so. That's the problem with immortality, when you can't die you can't live. How can you taste when you can't eat, breathe when your lungs are so indifferent to the air. While gaining immortality you lost so much it almost wasn't worth it. If there wasn't anything on the other side what was to stop my heart from beating? If Renesmee hadn't been born would I've given up by now?

If I had been changed without Edward what would've happened?

They are all questions I can't answer, because I've never been honest with myself.

And I never will be

And funnily, it only took me 18 years, marriage, a child, death and being burnt alive by vampire venom to realize that.

I was awake and alert within less than half a second.

In the next half second I'd uncurled my fingers and heard the sound they'd made as hit the metal. I blinked, once, twice and my eyes immediately adjusted to the light in the room. As far as I could tell this room was some sort of study –_what's that?_- for a doctor –_oh I remember them_- or someone like that. At least now I had at least some idea of where I was even if where I was happened to be a room devoid of anything but bookcases. I could see Latin titles across the bookshelves that were stretched from corner to corner of the room. Archaic writing decorated the spines of the book and I could feel the age and importance of them. _I am old and important _it said, _I am important and you must understand that_.

Though I could have sworn that was in my head.

Hair flickered down across my face and with one careless swing of my head it went flying over in an arc and as my eyes followed it I saw the light. It was breathtaking full of rainbows and beauty with colours I hadn't know existed before that point-or if they had we had long before forgotten.

It seemed that the longer I kept my eyes at one point the more the beauty came to be in the details. I noticed the way the light caught on the silver top, the way the dust span in the air. And, the longer I stared the more insignificant I seemed to be. The light would always fall on something; the dust would never stop moving. What the hell did it need me for?

Quicker and quicker I thought of things and I just never seemed to run out of room for them. As soon as something new popped up whatever came before was simply moved back in the queue, like one huge filing cabinet. Actually it was fairly disconcerting to think of your head as one huge filing cabinet. What does that make you?

Something was flicking my face and in a move I probably should have thought about more, I ripped my arm –and a large chunk of the metal surrounding it- from the table.

Since I was already half unrestrained and I didn't really think I was the type to leave things half done –_Am I?-_ I ripped off the other one and sat up on the edge of the metal table.

I walked to the shelves and removed a book from it; I opened it to a diagram of something called a human being. Looking at the diagram and comparing it to the distorted image in the metal table I decided I looked vaguely human shaped. Then I looked at the structure more and noticed differences, and there was no way something with 'muscles' made from 'proteins' could rip 'metal' made from 'stuff I can't remember' from a table without thinking about it at least.

'_What the hell am I?'_

It was quite disturbing that I couldn't even name what species I was.

'_What the hell am I?'_

I couldn't remember a thing

Not my name

Where I lived

If I had a family –_I don't even know what that is!_-

And it was terrifying.

In the next second something horrible ripped through me and something, somewhere identified it as pain, anguish and something so gut twistingly horrible that I wanted to throw up –_but I can't and I don't know how!_- and I was through the door before I calmed down long enough to think it.

'_Who am I?'_

I pessimistically looked around for something I wasn't even sure was there. Something, anything that told me who and what I was. I noticed the raised platform and the mahogany stairs winding there way upwards and in the next 57th of a second I was up there and peeking into a warm sunlit room. The room smelled like rosewater and cut grass. Then I was in the room staring out the window.

The mountains painted the background in enigmatic blues and greens with the encroaching forest spiraling out and almost touching the house,_ 'The Olympic ranges' _a small voice in the back of mind said.

I sighed and looked around the room carefully, a chocolate brown sofa, a vanity, books, pillows, nothing that would be remotely helpful. I noticed a stack of papers on the vanity and a half drunk cup of warm black coffee. The coffee was still hot and at just about 87 degrees –_how could I possibly know that_?- the drinker had been gone at most 6 minutes since the coffee was made. Judging from the distance of the mountains and the little about the world I could remember, I had about another 20 before they got back. Without a second thought I lunged for the discarded papers on the vanity.

_Isabella (Bella)__ Marie Swann_

_D.O.B: Sept 19__th__ 1990_

_D.O.D: -To be disclosed-_

At that point in time I came to the conclusion that I hated doctors writing.

This persons writing was screwing with my brain, it was telling me things that couldn't possibly be true and no matter how hard I stared at the paper the writing wasn't changing. The little voice from before did its best to distract me sending pictures of the light, the room, mountains and finally blood.

My throat burned and I barely kept myself from falling over. The Voice was relieved at the reaction and immediately sent me more pictures, _smells. _Mountain air, eggs, a sandy beach and sunlight.

Pure, unadulterated sunlight

That one came close to blacking me out, it mixed with the scent of blood –human, _dear bloody god_, human- and a feeling of dread and incomprehensible pain washed over me. The Voice was terrified and retreated safely into the dredges of my/_our _mind.

And suddenly it hit me

I _was_ Bella Swann

Was being the operative word

Bella Swann didn't exist anymore. I mean come on people I can't remember what I ate last, let alone what someone got me for my fifth birthday – hell, I don't know what they are. It's not possible to be someone without their experiences. At best you're a shell of someone you're pretending to be. Bella Swann was an 18 year old girl with a life ahead of her, I don't even know what species I am let alone how I was born or-or-

Created

I leaned heavy on the vanity, now comes the hard part.

Had I _killed_ Bella Swann?

_Now that _I thought was unlikely, if I had where was the evidence? Though technically speaking I was the evidence.

I rolled up the papers and placed them inside the draw, no one else need ever come to any conclusions about them. Further back in my head something chimed and a whisper of a voice charged through my thoughts, _I'm still here. _

It's kind of sad that the most comforting thing I'm going to hear today is a dead person in my head.

I sighed and smiled lightly, well first things first make myself un-Bella like. I casually stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Holy mother of-_

Who the hell is the lady in the mirror?

Bella doesn't have bright red eyes.

Well one would hope

I found scissors and cut my hair, at that point in time neither me nor Bella cared what the end result was we just wanted it gone. In the end it ended up wavy and kinda too short. Which I was perfectly fine with, it made me seem less…perfect. There was something on the other side of the hallway I could identify as a closet –which it was and I'd grabbed a bag from somewhere on the way in. I walked up and down the racks plucking off whatever I liked and stuffing it in the bag. Then I changed out of the clothes I was wearing into this green wrap around dress thing and a pair of flat red shoes with the word 'converse' on the side.

Huh, they're comfortable.

There was a small flat bag in the corner and when I opened it there was a wad of cash. I debated for about 3 seconds before taking it and jogging back to where the bags were.

The garage was filled with every kind of car imaginable. Whoever lived here must be loaded. It made me feel better about stealing from them. I had found a set of keys with a ribbon and _To Bella_ written on them, I clicked around and found the responsive car under a sheet in the back. Well I kinda sorta was Bella. You know, 'cept not.

When I got in the car there was a bag under the seat with 'To Charity' on it, inside were books on a range of different subjects. The first one I picked up had a picture of a woman's naked back and the title 'Belle la Vie' on it. I opened the book to a random page and read a bit, the second my mind made the connections Bella forced the book from my hand which went flying and hit the car horn. I swore seven ways from Sunday and decided right then and there that I was going to be called Belle just to _irk _her.

I opened the glove compartment, inside a pair of sunnies and a heart shaped necklace engraved with some words I couldn't understand sat and for a second I just looked at them. There was also a sharpie and a piece of paper. On the paper I wrote Bella and on the other I wrote Belle, then I folded it in the locket.

And just for the hell of it, put the sunnies on.

Awesome

A/N- Hi, my name is Re-write and I've just attacked this Fic, thank you for your time.

See that button down there that says REVEIWS click it.


	2. Presuasion

Bada bing

My first Twilight fic criticize as much as you want.

Warnings- None yet, some coming

Disclaimer-I do not own content used of referred to in this fan fic.

Notes- I have no Beta currently and am in the market for a new one, if anyone's interested please tell me. Also this is a rewrite of Breaking Dawn from Book 3 so very AU its not funny.

**Fighting Solstice**

By ~shoes~

Betaed by

Chapter two- Persuasion

The radio was loud and unheard in my ears as I sped down the damp highway. I had no idea where to go and simply let Bella's soft, _turn here, slow down there _and _don't run over the small animals! _guide me_._ The rain was cascading down in torrents, eclipsing the road and forcing me to use my improved eyesight to see out the mud splattered window. Time was slowly slipping away and with unknown urgency I sped as fast as I could away from the house in the woods.

Somehow I knew that this wasn't the last time something like this would happen.

As I drove away from the quiet and unassuming town of Forks, I kept my sunglasses on and head down, doing my best not to attract any attention. Unfortunately whatever make this car was, it wasn't inconspicuous enough to pull off the image. Every time I stopped guys took turns standing around and drooling while imagining themselves in my place.

Possibly doing something dirty

The Voice –_Bella, my names Bella_- threw the image from my mind and made some sort of squeal and forced my foot down on the pedal. I slammed the brake down at the same time, and the car jolted sending me straight into the steering wheel. I recovered almost instantly and slid my eyes over the leather of the wheel and out onto the pavement. Where someone was running to check on me. I sat up as fast as I could and clicked the LOCK ALL button.

Somehow I knew that going out into the –rain-struck- sunlight was a _very_ bad idea.

Bella agreed and I sat stock still as the man approached. He was only wearing pants and some god awful stench came from him. Like wet dog, old tea and bad blood. Bella screeched and told me to run while at the same time telling me to fling the door open and hug the man. Both of these options were ridiculous and I sat still at the wheel.

The man knocked on the car and I winded the window down just enough to peek at the man. He looked shaggy and the pants he was wearing looked old. _Jacob, _mind-Bella whispered, _friend, best friend we_ love_ him, _I blinked slowly and wound the window down a centimetre more. In the back of my head Bella screeched at me for not doing more. How could I? I didn't know this man, Bella might but that certainly doesn't give _him_ any rights to _me_. Besides he just smelt _wrong_.

Bella took the arguments but disagreed with them entirely. Of course I could trust him, he was _Jacob, _and yeah he'd tried to kiss her once and that was so totally not cool but he'd been good the rest of the time. She continued to remise about Jacob and while she was distracted I looked out the window.

Damn, still there.

I carefully did the window up again when a strange woman called at him, then I gently –apparently the only way to handle this car- eased my foot on the pedal. Apparently not even super human reflexes could stop an armoured –_since when did I know that-_ car. I jolted forward and for 2 fourths of a second pain ripped through me. It stopped as soon as it came and before that I'd floored the car and sent it zooming across the street.

Bella, of course, does not approve.

Which is okay really, she hasn't approved of anything I've done so far. First she wanted me to stay, said someone named Edward would fix it. He fixed everything. Somehow I felt I should care but at the time my main concern had been _getting the hell outta there_ before what ever lived there came back. For some reason Bella did not appreciate my survival skills. She kept saying that they'd understand, that we'd be forgiven and I tried to explain that whatever lived here could probably hurt us very, very _badly_. The second time had been about the damn car, who cares what the damn colour is, _it's a mode of transportation_, and yeah I'd wanted the yellow one or the one Bella insisted they couldn't have because it was a Volvo but hey, they were shiny okay, shiny.

You don't dispute the shininess.

Now she had her hackles up about smelly dude. She just wouldn't understand that people who smelt that _bad_ weren't _good_. Suddenly laughter popped in to my head, Bella was laughing, saying something like outrunning a wolf was hard. What wolf? What the hell is a wolf? Oh whatever I just don't care right now.

I was staring out the window, trying really hard not to see the individual details of everything flashing by. I don't want to see the trees and the forest, hell I don't think I even like forests. As much as I was loathe to tell Bella –what can I say it's hard to trust the voice in your head _all_ the time- smelly dude had shaken me.

Because if that boy-man-whatever had _me –_some sort of super thing- thinking about how to get away as fast as possible, what the hell could it do to the things that _couldn't_ throw metal through walls?

Just as I thought that, Bella came screeching through my thoughts and proclaimed me wrong. Jacob would never do that. Her Jacob, her friend, her confidant, the one thing that had kept her off that ledge for so long would. Not. Hurt us. I wanted to believe her, everyone would want to believe someone that damn sure, but I couldn't. It was like Bella and me were listening to the same radio, getting the same info but interpreting it differently. Like we were the same coin people just kept flipping over and over and we were just going so fast we couldn't slow down and agree.

Then I hit something.

_Or someone._ Someone was just not a concept I could be dealing with right now. So I got out of the car, leaving it idle. Slowly of course, apparently normal people couldn't run large blocks of land in seconds and in doing so I'd likely freak out whatever- _whoever_ I'd just hit. So as previously stated I got slowly out of the car and slowly walked over to where an injured person should be, slowly. You know with the bleeding and the pain and the_ don't hurt me evil creature_! Instead I found a wolf.

It was big, very much too big for a regular wolf and every conception that I'd had in my brain of a wolf was being warped, some new sense was changing it and making me think of the moon and fire. It looked like a wolf but something was wrong with it. It wasn't bleeding and I hit really hard and it smelt wrong like the way-

_Oh you have got to be-_

And as if on cue the wolf-boy-Jacob thing sprang to life. He opened one eye and his tongue slid lazily out of his mouth. I jumped back and straight down into a crouch, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. _See, _I tried to mental-scream at Bella, _this is all your fault._ She didn't respond and I knew she'd done it on purpose. Golden shit on a Popsicle stick how do I get out of this? He gave me a lopsided once over and then started- just a little too quickly coming toward me. I jumped straight up and over him. Half way over his head I got the brilliant idea to _hiss_ at him, like a _cat. A stupid f'ing cat._

Not my brightest moment of thinking.

Whatever he thought was going on, I had just ruined. The second I hissed at him his eyes narrowed and in a split second he'd come straight at me. I twisted to his side and jumped so I was directly on top of him when he twisted his head to snap at me. Flipping my weight up, I placed my hand on his head and flicked his head down. It took me about a 53rd of a second to land and the second I touched solid ground I sprinted to the car and put my foot down on the pedal. I hit a tree and something went _crush _against it.

I was moving before my foot was down, things were flashing brighter and brighter till they blurred again. This is so Bella's fault, I don't care how it just is. I bit my lip to keep some sort of control. Then I looked out to the side. The trees were moving really quickly, sunlight ripping off them and splashing onto the ground it was really pretty actual- hang on a minute. I can see the ground. I can totally see the ground and unless I've suddenly gained the ability to see through doors...

I lost the door.

How do you lose a door? Seriously, a giant piece of metal on a frame and I-

Right, whatever.

I calmed down and Bella decided to grace me with her mental presence. _'How are you?' _she said, _absolutely fine_, I said. Then we drifted into silence for awhile. '_I miss Edward.' _I bit my lip once more, I kinda feel bad right now, it sounded like this Edward-dude was important to her. '_He is it's not like everyone can boast about being married to your one true love before twenty. He was absolutely amazing, he could play the piano, baseball, had medical degrees...he was _perfect _and-'_ she cuts off here and her voice is even sadder when she continues, '_he loved me and we were going to be perfect together, forever.' _I smile a little, guess I fucked things over for her pretty well. _'Well, maybe but I'm positive he'll find us, and then we'll fix this and I'll finally meet-'_

And everything goes black.

My head slumped forward and even before it made contact with the wheel, I was out like a subconscious light. I felt my foot push down on both the pedal and the brake. I must be a speed head. I think I felt it when we hit the tree but I was kind of out of it and then you know-blackness.

I don't think I ever fell unconscious, just a little dazed, like the impact had simply shook something out of place and it was just taking me forever to get it back where it should be. And there where voices, I don't know how long I sat there, dusty with my head to the wheel but it didn't feel weird. I don't think I needed to move it just seemed much more convenient to and the longer I sat still the easier it became to think. The silence became thicker and floated there just between my thoughts and oblivion, it was really nice. So I lay there, eyes closed and listened to the silence.

Then the voices started getting closer. I could smell leather, grass, sweat and...Blood. The second the blood came I was sitting ramrod straight in the seat. I was staring out the window and all I could feel was this burning, dry, _ache_ in my throat. I could feel it; these people were in serious danger. I was going to hurt them, watch their blood spill across the ground and then I was going to...

The second it really popped into my head Bella started shoving other images in, the house, sunshine, the trees, birds, cats, books. And I think I calmed down some, she kept the thought train up and as the people came closer and closer I barely noticed them. One of them was a woman middle aged and flushed the other was a man much younger and I presumed he was her son. I could feel my eyes glazing over as Bella pictured the sea. I could see the wonderful blues and the amazing feel of the water on my legs. I think I smiled. The woman kept coming closer and when she was close enough, the wind shifted blowing her scent toward me. I lost it.

I leapt forward crashing down on the woman and kissed her neck. She smelt so _nice_. I just wanted to eat her. She was thrashing around and the more she moved the hungrier I was getting. My hands became claws and I could feel blood hitting the ground. I put one hand around her neck and she immediately tried to pry it away, then I licked the blood from my other hand and it was so good. Bella interrupted, she started yelling in my head and it was just so confusing and the woman, I just wanted to _eat_. Why wouldn't she _let _me.

While I was distracted the young man had grabbed a root and tried to stop me by hitting me over the head with it, I kept my hand still as it broke into a million different pieces. My attention snapped to him and he dropped the root. I got off the woman and she rolled over gagging. Crouching low, I held my tongue between my lips. How best to dispose of this? I didn't want to eat _him_, he didn't smell as nice and I'd be leaving an awful mess behind should someone find it. I balanced all my weight on the balls of my feet and the tips of my fingers. Preparing for a leap, I snarled at him.

Then I leaped.

And then, well, stopped

Because a chocolate brown wolf the size of a shed hit me

Yes people, _Jacob Black._

Chapter 2 End

Idea change! I'll probably talk about it more later on...

Reviews are nice but will not feed me. Money will. But if you wanna send me money...


End file.
